descendantsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dizzy Tremaine
Dizzy Tremaine is the daughter of Drizella Tremaine, niece of Anastasia Tremaine and granddaughter of Lady Tremaine. She has several sisters and cousins, one of which being Anthony Tremaine. Dizzy worked sweeping up hair at her grandmother's salon, Curl Up & Dye. A designer and hair stylist, Dizzy longs for the life that Evie is leading in Auradon. Eventually, she is given the opportunity to attend Auradon Prep. Background Personality Dizzy, unlike her family, is a sweet and loving girl. She enjoys fashion designing and creativity. Evie is whom she always looks up to and admire. Physical Appearance She is a young light-skinned girl with brown hair tied in two messy buns. Dizzy also wears purple cat-eye glasses. She has multi-colored painted nails and wears yellow and black fingerless gloves. She wears a black paint splattered medium sleeve dress with ruffles around her collar and the end of her sleeves and a paint-splattered deep-blue frock with puffy shoulder pads. Roles Printed Materials ''Rise of the Isle of the Lost ''TBA Dizzy was told sweeping hair up when Uma, daughter of Ursula was in the Salon getting her hair done. Films ''Descendants 2 Dizzy debuts while doing her sweeping job at Curl Up & Dye. She was listening to Rather Be With You when Mal came in and asked for a make over. Dizzy is excited to help as she didn't have a lot of chance to show her ability. Mal paid Dizzy for doing a good job, but Harry came in and stole the money. Later on, Evie and Mal returned to the salon to make smoke bombs. Dizzy shows Evie the scrapbook that she has collected. Dizzy gave Evie all the accessories that she made with the hope that Evie would wear them so Dizzy would feel as if she was in Auradon herself. Evie then realized that Dizzy deserved a lot more and that she should be given a second chance. While on Auradon, Evie decided to make Dizzy's wish come true and wore the tiara that the little girl made. Back on the Isle of the Lost, Dizzy watched the live feed and screamed in excitement when Evie publicly announced her name. Lady Tremaine got annoyed and told her to knock it off. At the end, Ben followed Evie's suggestion and sent a few guards to the Isle of the Lost to personally deliver the invitation to attend Auradon Prep to Dizzy. The girl screamed in excitement and hugged the guard. It is suggested that Dizzy moves to Auradon and attends Auradon Prep afterwards. Gallery Trivia *For the moment, she is the youngest VK in the ''Descendants franchise. *As requested by Evie, Dizzy is invited to attend Auradon Prep at the end of Descendants 2. *She is the first named granddaughter of Lady Tremaine. *She is more seen with her grandmother, Lady Tremaine, then with her mother, Drizella Tremaine. *Coincidentally or not, Anna Cathcart, who plays Drizella's daughter, Dizzy Tremaine, plays Tween Drizella in Once Upon A Time Episode, "One Little Tear." Category:Characters Category:Villain kids Category:Female Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Rise of the Isle of the Lost Characters Category:Descendants 2 Characters Category:Descendants 3 Characters